Vicky's Sub-Conscious
Vicky's sub-conscious are tiny people located inside Vicky's Brain. Information Each one has a name based on the emotion they are operating. They only appeared in the episode "Tiny Timmy!". Description They wear white caps and white tuxedos. The first letter of the emotion they are operating are found on their cap. They also wear badges to show their current rank. The only worker that didn't wear the same uniform as the other workers was Anger who was a little girl wearing a lavender bow and dress. Named Members Pettiness He is in charge of Vicky's Brain and the commander of the AntiBodies. He will give a tour of her brain for any being that is from Vicky's body. He is friendly but if he knows that you are a foreign object, rather than from Vicky's body, he will get you detained or wasted by the AntiBodies. Like all employees, he wears a white cap and a white tuxedo. On his cap is a letter P since his name starts with it. But unlike other employees, he has a suit that is more like that of a commander. Anger Anger is a member of Vicky's Sub-Conscious and the operator of Vicky's Anger. She easily gets mad and is a hot-head. She controls Vicky's anger. Little is known from her since she only appeared once. She wears a lavender dress and a bow in her hair, with the same colour. Her golden blonde hair is done in twin pigtails. Timmy sees her while getting a tour of Vicky's Brain by Pettiness. When Timmy sees her, she asks him if he'd like a cookie, and looked to be genuinely nice, before loudly and angrily saying she'd want one too, revealing her true nature. This likely a reference to how Vicky can look nice on the outside but is secretly very mean and angry on the inside. Jealousy Jealousy is an employee of Vicky's Brain and operator of Vicky's Emotion: Jealousy. Based on his name, he always gets jealous of anything, with Pettiness' suit being an example. Like all the other employees, he wears a white cap with a white tuxedo. A letter J is found on his cap since he controls that emotion. He causes Vicky to break a number of stuff in The Turner's House out of jealousy, including The Turner's vase. Unlike the other names members, there are other employees that look exactly like him. Kindness Kindness is the operator of Vicky's kindness. Based on their name, it's likely that they are very kind and caring to other people, and can allow Vicky to act the same way. However, they were not present in the episode, as the Kindness Booth in Vicky's Brain was abandoned. Little is known from them since they never appeared. However, it's possible that like most employees, they wear a white cap and a white tuxedo. As as the Kindness Booth in Vicky's Brain was abandoned, the character did not appear in the episode, and was just mentioned. However, the lack of a person running the kindness booth can be seen as a reason for Vicky's mean behaviour in the series. }} Category:Characters Category:One-time characters